Melt filters, which are used for processing thermoplastics, have the task of filtering out foreign bodies. The foreign bodies are retained in the filter and must be sporadically removed. If the foreign bodies were not removed, the filter would eventually clog and no thermoplastic would be able to flow through the filter. Removal of the foreign bodies from the filter is usually done by removal of the filter from the body. The contaminants are then manually removed by either scraping of the filter, or washing of the filter in a solvent.
Such removal of the contaminants, is time consuming both in the removal of the filter from the body, and removing the contaminants from the filter.